Los errores de nuestro pasado
by sakurita54
Summary: Quizás cuando es joven uno comete mucho errores,nuestros padres intentan que no cometamos mas y aveces abandonamos lo bueno y tomamos lo malo -Ella es Misuki- dijo -EL es ..- tu padre- dijo en susurro - TU NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ VETE! TU NO ERES MI PADRE, NUNCA LO FUISTE Y JAMAS LO SERAS.
1. Todo comenzó en aquella plaza

_Hola soy media nueva en esto, ojalá les guste_

* * *

Cualquier queja, comentario o amenaza me avisan

Quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no

Gracias desde ya.

* * *

_Los personajes corresponden al creador de Naruto_

* * *

_La historia es completamente mia._

_Quizás el nunca la amó, quizás para ella el solo fue un amor de cuento._

_Quizás el árbol nunca floreció, solo se rompió._

_Muchas diferencias, muchas trabas,_

_Que ninguno de ellos sabrá el por que._

* * *

La tarde fría de julio, dos jóvenes se encontrarían en la plaza luego de haber tenido duros enfrentamientos por culpa de los celos e inseguridades causadas, que había echo dudar a la joven pareja.

Era la hora acordada, ella por su lado no quería ir ya que no deseaba de nuevo discutir con su novio pero al fin asistió. En cambio el solo fue con la misma frialdad de siempre, con el orgullo y la poca importancia juntos de la mano; por que ya no sentía amor ,ni nada hacia ella, ni una mínima atracción física por necesidad de hombre. Nada… y no había algo que se pudiera salvar.

–Hola- dijo una joven tristemente afligida por las peleas que habían tenido.

–Hola-Asiendo una pausa- Te cite en este lugar por que quiero dar por terminado esto. Ya no hay nada Sakura- término soltando lo último sin ninguna gota de cariño.-

–Sasuke-kun por que me haces esto?.. Yo te amo –dijo en un mar de lágrimas.

–Sakura ya esto se termino!, no podemos seguir así! Ya no queda nada..-

–YO ESTOY EMBRAZADA- grito a todo pulmón- te lo iba a decir hoy

El moreno la miró, de arriba abajo buscando una pisca de mentira, pero no encontró ninguna, en cambio solo encontró a una joven pálida llorando por el, pero su orgullo lo removía pensando que era solo para que el se quedará con ella; y en un enojo las palabras hieren mas que cualquier cosa.

–Sakura decime cuanto quieres para salir de mi vida en este preciso momento?- dijo , pero un cachetazo se hizo sonar en toda la plaza.

–ESCUCHAME BIEN? TU MALDITO DINERO NO ME IMPORTA!-dijo casi gritándole – si crees eso nunca me conociste Pendejo-.

– Ha! Ahora no te importa Sakurita-Dijo con mucha ironía- Y crees que voy a creer que eso es cierto? O que lo que espera es mío?, estas muy equivocada- riéndose con mucha burla.

Sakura lo miraba con mucho odio, bronca, enojo algo que se mezclaba y se sentía muy amargo. Ella nunca pensó que el amor de su vida, la persona que alguna vez le juro amor para siempre y todo que una chica puede soñar con el hermoso príncipe azul se estaba yendo por el caño. El dolor que sentía era inmenso, le hacia mucho mal a ella y a su bebé, por que el si que no tenía la culpa de tener padres así.

…- Ella ya no quería responder más, se sentía muy cansada con ganas de salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar.

–Mira mejor terminar con esto… ¿Sakura?- El chico la miraba fijamente, su palidez era notoria, sus ojos cristalizados también, solo que el la miraba buscando algo o de ultima que ella lo enviara a volar, pero algo quería.

–Sasuke ¿sabes que? Te puedes ir bien a la MIERDA!- dijo al borde del colapso- Y por cierto tu maldito dinero N-O M-E INTERESA!- dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr a toda velocidad.

–Sakura! ESPERA- grito el muchacho pero ella ya se había marchado.

Sasuke se siento culpable luego de que ella se fuera, quizás ella no era como el le dijo, capaz si estaba embarazada pero... Que diablos iba a hacer un chico de diecisiete años casi dieciocho con una chiquilla de quince recién cumplidos. Sus padres y los padres de ella lo matarían, no tenían futuro, el por su parte algo podría tener pero no iba a cambiar sus planes de estudiar en la Universidad mas cara de todo Tokio, ahí iban los mejores el no podía dejar su futuro en manos de una niña ni menos un bebé.

Nunca lo sabrá por que decidió olvidarse de ella y de lo que le dijo. Capaz que en el futuro el pasado le cobre lo que hizo o sus caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, pero lo mejor que podría hacer ella es si estaba embarazada era abortar, no arruinaría su futuro por que el no se iba a atar a nadie.

_15 años después:_

Sentía el cálido calor entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Tenia que empezar a levantarse ya que hoy era el gran día de su bebé, no tan bebé pero para ella lo seguía siendo.

Hoy cumpliría quince años su adorada Misuki, ya el tiempo que había pasado, luego de tantas peleas para sacar a delante a su niña pero ella estaba orgullosa de ella misma, por que su hija iba por buen camino además los valores eran esenciales que cualquier libro y ella se los había inculcado de niña.

Su hija Misuki era muy parecida al hombre que alguna vez amo, tenia la misma mirada de el que la desprecio ,solo que ella tenia sus ojos, los ojos que alguna vez le dijeron que eran hermosos o que reflejaban el alma, esos ojos tenia su hija. Ella podría tener esa jodida mirada o el carácter o todo de el pero jamás tendría el corazón de Misuki, un corazón que jamás sabría encontrar, por que el no tenia corazón.

–Mmmhh hoy es un hermoso día- dijo una pelirosa que a pesar de sus treinta años seguía aspirando la juventud de siempre

Se levanto de lo costumbre, puntual como siempre y bajo a hacerle el desayuno a su hija.

Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte y con una valentía de oro que había podido sacar a su hija a pesar de ser madre soltera y muy joven pudo sacar a su niña con ayuda de sus familiares y amigos, fue difícil pero no imposible.

Le hubiese encantado que Sasuke la hubiera acompañado en esa etapa tan difícil pero el prefirió irse y dejarlas solas.

Después de amarlo con locura y pasión a pesar de su corta edad cuando se entregó a el, el dio por olvidado aquellas promesas que alguna vez juro; pero ella no se arrepentía de nada a pesar que su madre había dicho que eso era un pecado, que ella se tenia que casar pura, casta o como ella decía virgen, con la persona que viviría hasta hacerse vieja pero ya no creía en que se casaría o eso, ella vivía feliz junto a su hija y sola, por que su felicidad hoy en día era su tesoro mas preciado, Misuki.

–Misuki el desayuno- grito a ver si su nena se levantaba.

–Ya voy mamá- dijo con fastidio.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con una torta echa por su madre.

–Ma…- no pudo terminar la oración por que su madre la había abrazado.-

–Feliz cumpleaños! Hija mía que tus deseos se hagan realidad y que seas Muy Feliz- dijo su madre en casi pleno llanto.

El deseo en mente de Misuki era que su madre dejara el trabajo de repostera que aunque no le iba tan mal, ella se cansaba mucho en muchas ocasiones, pero como su madre siempre decía que trabajo no encontraría si no fuera el que tenia, ya que no tenia mas que desear por que sus estudios no daban mucho, mas que un trabajo de repostera por que adoraba la cocina y los fines de semana tocar el violín en un restauran. Eso no más tenía. Pero así vivían ambas por que ella la ayudaba aunque ella no quisiera, ella lo hacia.

Su anterior deseo era que su padre alguna vez se dignara a llamar por ese maldito teléfono, pero jamás lo hizo así, que perdió las esperanzas hace dos años, después de llorar y maldecir al teléfono se dio cuenta que el aparato no tenia la culpa, si no que la persona que embarazo a su madre y la dejo a la buena suerte, esa si tenia culpa.

Soplo las velas y pido un mejor empleo para su madre por que aunque ella decía que no, se agotaba con todo.

Ella no quería fiesta por que era un precio sumamente alto que su mamá no podría costearse sola, solo quería estar con ella, pero su madre le dijo que quería darle lo que ella se perdió, una fiesta, quería verla vestida aunque solo una vez por que ella jamás vestía de esa manera. Luego de tantas pequeñas discusiones acepto además su padrino Naruto pagaría la mayor parte, claro como era su padrino pero para ella era el padre que jamás tuvo. Acepto solo que su madre compraría el vestido que mas le gustaría sin importar precio, aunque ella no lo dijera, su madre era orgullosa que quería darle todo ella aunque le valiera la vida.

–Ma tienes que irme a buscar el dichoso vestido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–Vale Misuki pero usarás los zapatos que di- refiéranse a tacos color crema que su madre tanto amaba y que ella odiaba.

–Está bien usare lo que me digas, dejare el jeans, las blusas que amo y las zapatillas solo por una noche – dijo

–Ok hija no te arrepentirás – dijo sonriente

–Ojalá….por que odio de primera el uniforme de la escuela, seguro que me va a gustar un terrible vestido- dijo en pequeño sarcasmo

Su madre solo sonrió, sabiendo que aun no quería la fiesta pero aria todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Pero ella ya la hacia feliz.

–Bueno chiquita iré a buscar todo, nos vemos luego – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

–Nos vemos mami trata que no se te peque ningún baboso – dijo sonriendo ya que a su madre se le pegaban mucho pero ella nunca le había dado importancia a nadie.

* * *

_Narración porSakura:_

Salí de mi casa por que tenía que hacer muchos papeleos aunque no me gustaba dejar sola a Misuki por tanta delincuencia que había pero tenia que hacerlo.

Llegue al centro comercial y fui directamente a la galerías de vestidos, eran bellos demasiados yo quería darle lo mejor a Misuki por que se lo merecía además seguía siendo una niña pequeña que debía cuidar en todo momento.

Este hermoso vestido le encantará– dije

La verdad era hermoso era un color melón con corsé bordado con hilo de color marrón, la falda llevaba volantes y sobre tela que forma una capa con bordados y aplicación.

La verdad bellísimo además tenía una pequeña tiara color cristal, además el vestido mostraba mucha sencillez como a ella le gustaba así que se lo compre. Di todos talles para que directamente me lo hicieran, tardaba una semana así que tenia que seguir con lo mío además quería un pequeño descanso en la plaza que me traía muchos recuerdos, bellos y a la vez tristes pero ya tenía que superarlos.

_Fin de pov _

* * *

Después de pasar por todos los lugares que debía pasar, Sakura decidió descansar en unas de las hamacas que había en el inmenso parque que un poco odiaba tras angustias y casi una gran depresión que le causo todo, decido tomar ahí el café que había comprado.

–ARGGG…lo que hago por ti Misuki–suspiro

De pronto sintió un fuerte aroma, era demasiado fuerte para su gusto pero era un poco excitante ,ese olor misterioso; que la hizo pararse rápidamente del lugar sin entender por que le llamaba tanto la atención ese aroma tan peculiar. Que ella misma se preguntaba si lo había aspirado alguna vez, pero su cabeza decía que se tenía que ir en ese momento de ahí, por que ese aroma era demasiado conocido aunque ella no lo recordara.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien la miraba desde cerca decido recoger sus cosas y largarse de ahí, pero al girarse se encontró con los ojos de el, tan oscuros como la noche que la miraban fijamente e intimidaban a cualquiera, después de tantos años, no sabia que hacer si abrazarlo, saludarlo o matarlo la verdad no sabia y si era un sueño quería despertar en ese mismo momento.

–Sasuke…? – dijo sin entender si era real lo que estaba viendo o no.

–Sakura.. Tanto tiempo- dijo en un tono tan el pero a la vez su rostro demostraba muchos sentimientos ocultos.

En ese momento mi mundo se oscureció. ¿Qué demonios hacia el ahí?, o ¿Que quería?

* * *

_Próximo cap:_

_Ella es Misuki, El es..._


	2. Reflejando lo que alguna vez se perdió 1

**Continuación:**

**Hola bueno antes de empezar primero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, segundo si les pido comentarios no es por que me crea la chica súper de la escritura es solo para saber si voy bien o de ultima si a alguien le gusta, no solo el trama si no la manera que escribo y todo eso. Yo creo que toda persona que escribe, no busca comentarios por fama si no para saber si su jodida historia va bien o tiene que tirar la Pc por la ventana, ¿me entienden? Yo por mi parte solo quiero eso nada mas solo escribo por placer y creo que no me tendrían que tirar comentarios como *Te crees la mejor* o *tu historia no vale nada* creo que me podrían corregir en vez de tirarme a la ahorca. La verdad les digo yo me dejo llevar por los comentarios productivos y criticadores, pero cuando me llevo por una critica quiero que sea para mejorar no para que me insulten en privado.**

**Y tercero antes de terminar, si me equivoque en la edad de *14 años después * esta bien lo acepto y no para que me digan que no se matemáticas, y si repruebo matemática es mi problema y si no se tampoco pero no me gusto ese comentario, creo que antes de comentar malos comentarios, deberían acordarse de que uno es también persona, y comete muchos errores. En fin gracias por leer corregiré esa *TREMENDA EQUIVOCACIÓN* desde ya gracias de nuevo.**

* * *

**Narración por Sakura**

Sentí un leve escalofrió recorrer mi columna vertebral, en ese momento se me vinieron todos los dolorosos recuerdos que pase por culpa de el; irme de mi casa, dejar la beca junto con la escuela para poder mantener a mi niña, todo, y ahora el maldito se aparecía luego de catorce años volvía a aparecer. La no quería saber nada que se refiriera a Sasuke Uchiha.

**Fin de Narración**

* * *

–Sasuke! Que día hermoso y me lo vienes a arruinar – dijo la peli rosa con burla- por cierto fue HERMOSO verte pero me tengo que ir.

Dándose media vuelta para irse pero el pelinegro la atajo para que no se fuera.

El la miraba buscando lo que alguna vez busco hace quince años pero esta vez no encontró a la chiquilla que lloraba por el, si no a toda una mujer llena de dolor, angustia y resentimiento que por mas que quisiera borrar era para el.

Sakura por su parte quería degollarlo, asfixiarlo o hacerle algo que le demostrara lo que es el dolor, y el dolor que sufrió ella por que el, ni siquiera la llamo para ver como estaba o de ultima, su hija, que le podría a ver mandado un miserable pañal pero ese pañal jamás llego.

Ya era tarde para que el quisiera mandarle un pañal, su hija ya los había dejado hace años y no necesitaba que ahora el se quisiera pasar por el papá perfecto, o que quisiera acercarse a ella.

-¿Quién era el para volver a sus vidas?, para ella fue un amor que nunca fue, para su hija podría ser quien la engendro pero nada más. Conocía muy bien a Misuki y en pocas palabras era el reflejo de el, no creía que su hija lo aceptara sin cantarle cosas que guardaba en su interior.

-Sasuke ¡Suéltame! Si? – Dijo enojada- No se que demonios creas Uchiha pero creo que nuestras cosas quedaron cerradas hace mucho tiempo, Además tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer.

-Sakura...- Dijo en un suspiro y la soltó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y hablo– Necesito que hablemos de lo que paso hace años por favor Sakura- termino diciendo con una mirada triste y sin ánimos.

Para Sakura no sabia que mierda estaba pasando, si era el mismo Sasuke o era una puta imitación barata que le quería hacer una broma de mal gusto, o no sabia que pasaba.

Donde estaban las malditas cámaras ocultas, ¿donde? .Que le digieran que todo esto era una broma, pero ninguna cámara salía solo veía a Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo por favor.., esto si que era el fin del mundo.

Muchas cosas volaban por la cabeza de la peli rosa, demasiadas para una persona normal.

En cambio para el Uchiha solo quería hablar con la mujer que alguna vez abandonó, que la humilló y le causo mucho sufrimiento, el lo sabía, capaz que era de cabrón pedir semejante favor y no se lo merecía, pero era urgentemente que el hablara con ella, no solo para pedirle perdón, quizás de rodillas si no también para contarle todo lo que había pasado. Aunque ya el tiempo había pasado y era demasiado tarde para todo pero necesitaba que ella lo escuchar como ultima cosa que aria.

-¿Sasuke mereces que yo te escuche? – Dijo con bronca y amargura en su pecho– Tu mismo me dijiste que ya no había nada, ¿Por que me buscas ahora Uchiha?

-Sakura se que esto no me merezco, ni tendría que volver a cruzarme en tu vida pero necesito que hablemos de todo–dijo dudando de lo que iba a decir–Quiero reconocer a mi hijo también, se que lo tuviste así que necesito reconocerlo

La cabeza de Sakura pronto iría a explotar, ¿Sasuke reconociendo a Misuki? , en que cabeza caía que hiciera eso luego de tanto tiempo el se le ocurriría algo así, era algo ilógico sin sentido.

-Sasuke... ¿acaso estas loco que?- dijo la peli rosa

-Sakura solo un momento déjame explicarte, solo esta vez- dijo sacando unas lagrimas- después me iré de nuevo pero solo déjame decirte lo que paso.

Sakura no supo en que preciso momento acepto pero termino haciéndolo y dejándolo hablar, solo lo escucharía después ella decidiría que era lo que pasaba o mandaría a la mierda al Uchiha pero eso vería después. A si que decidió ir a su casa, de ultima su nena estaba el la escuela, nada impediría que hablara con el sin que le cantase todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho y luego de eso el volvería a su vida la que fuere, y ella seguiría con la suya.

-Entra no pretendo matarte- dijo la peli rosa con tono de burla- no a aún

El moreno solo se digno a pasar, mira la casa de arriba abajo buscando a algo o mas bien a alguien pero no encontró nada. Solo encontró una casa modesta, con las cosas necesarias para la vida, lo justo y necesario.

-No es muy gran como tu estas acostumbrado pero es nuestro hogar- dijo con tristeza haciéndolo que pasada al comedor a sentarse.

El silencio era grande, pero a la vez era molesto por que algo tenía que hablar en ese preciso momento pero solo intercambiaban miradas, que reflejaban mucho. Dolor, angustias, problemas hasta odios que enmarcaban años de dolor.

-¿Pretendes hablar o me seguirás mirando hasta que pase la hora?- decía una peli rosa que lo único que quería era que el se fuera en ese preciso momento de su casa.

-Sakura yo lo siento…- dijo con angustia- Se que sufriste por todo que te deje sola sin ninguna ayuda pero yo también la pase mal ...

En ese momento como hace 15 años atrás lo golpeo pero esta vez desquitándose de tanta ira y bronca que el le había causado.

-¿Me dijiste que habías sufrido también?- dijo muy molesta – PERO… vos no sabes lo que es que te señalen con el dedo como una cualquiera o que te echen de tu casa por que te embarazaste de cualquiera. Que te traten de cualquiera o que… ¡abandones tus sueños completamente cuando el error era de los dos!

Sasuke la miraba atónico, la peli rosa lo odiaba hasta morir además se lo merecía por todo lo que había sufrido y era verdad si que había sufrido.

El solo después de irse de Konoha, su lugar de origen viajo a Tokio pero desperdicio su mitad de vida en drogas y alcohol y la otra mitad obligatoriamente se dedico a estudiar por insistencias de sus padres. Y al fin estaba como estaba, enfermo y solo.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, alguien los estaba observando con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía si lo que había escuchado la joven peli negra era verdad.

Ella se preguntaba si la persona que estaba con su madre, era el era el maldito bastardo que las abandono, solo necesitaba escuchar lo ultimo, algo que signifique que el era su padre.

Sasuke mejor dejemos esto hasta acá- dijo ya intentando que las lagrimas no salieran- ella esta mejor sin un padre.

-¿Ella?.. tengo una hija – dijo en susurro

En ese momento Misuki tiro el florero que había en la mesita. Que los hizo asustar a los dos.

Sakura al verla se puso pálida como nunca en su vida, jamás pensaría que Misuki estaría en el mismo lugar no sabia si había escuchado o no, Sasuke por su parte estaba en shock, la pregunta del día era si era ella su hija aunque viéndola era idéntica a el solo que era mujer y tenia los ojos de Sakura.

-Misuki... ¿nena que pasó?- dijo la peli rosa asustada no quería que su hija se enterara de nada.

-Nada madre, solo acabo de llegar del colegio y pase sin querer y si me cayo el florero. Lo siento.- fingía mucho aunque en ese momento quería matar a alguien- ¿Pasa algo mamá?

Por su parte Sakura negó con la cabeza, quería que Sasuke se fuera ya y que su hija no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

-Mamá por cierto... ¿quien es el?- dijo mirando al moreno, tratando de que su vena no reventara.

-Ah ella es Misuki Haruno mi hija...- dijo presentando a su hija, hubiese dicho el es Sasuke... tu padre... pero no se atrevió- el es Sasuke un ex compañero de secundaria.

Sasuke y Misuki intercambiaban muchísimas miradas, Sasuke por su parte, era padre arrepentido en cambio Misuki lo miraba con la mirada fría que siempre tuvieron los Uchihas.

-Ah hola!- dijo la pelinegra- mucho gusto, que raro mi madre jamás me hablo de su secundaria excepto por el tío padrino Naruto que de quien siempre me hablas-

Sasuke no entendía por que jamás Naruto le hablo de Misuki, ni que era el padrino de su hija. Claro las mujeres y todas las porquerías lo tenían en otro mundo.

-Por cierto Sasuke cuando te dignaras o madre- haciendo una pausa- cuando me dirás que la persona que tengo en frente mío no es solo tu ex compañero si no.. EL BASTARDO QUE NOS ABANDONOS!

A Sakura se le paralizó el corazón por cinco segundo, su hija lo sabia, y Sasuke no reaccionaba estaba en un mundo donde ninguna droga lo podía llevar, si no estaba en el mundo de la culpa.

-Misuki ... no pienses- fue interrumpida por ella misma-

-Madre ¿que no piense que?- dijo en llanto – Que no piense que me pase años preguntando el ¿Por Qué? O que odie el teléfono por que no recibí ninguna puta llamada cuando tu me decías que estaba ocupado, o que ya llamaría, no llamo pero creo que con venir después de tanto tiempo no es .. ¡estúpido! O dime que piensas... ¿Sasuke?' o te llamo ¿Papá? Como quieres! Dime

Pero Sasuke no sabia que responder, era la primera vez en años que su boca había quedado muda sin saber que decir o que hacer, quizás ahora se este reflejando su carácter en un espejo y ese espejo era su hija.

/

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?, comentario de amenaza, muerte o que siga?**

**Gracias por leer. Buen domingo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Reflejando lo que alguna vez se perdió 2

**¿Hola como les va?, gracias por los comentarios hechos me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia. Discúlpenme que no actualizo es que ya estamos a casi fin de curso, materia, notas pruebas agobia un poco y cuando tengo pequeño tiempo libre, mi pequeña imaginación se va a drogarse por ahí xD y yo quedo sin nada, pido disculpas por eso.**

**Por cierto estoy en duda, si Misuki perdonará a Sasuke o no?, no estaba programado eso. Acepto alguna sugerencia. Y lo mas seguro es que are 15 capítulos máximo no mas. No quiero que después se me acaben las ideas y deje todo a la mitad.**

**Si quieren que actualice pronto lo are pero será donde me de el tiempo. Lo más posible que sean capítulos cortos. O esperan al capitulo completo? No se ustedes me dicen. En fin no los interrumpo mas y gracias por leer este loco comentarios XD**

**Pdta.: algún comentario de: amenaza, muerte XD o cualquier otro con respeto háganlo saber (? Yo no muerdo xD chau… **

_*los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo soy dueña de mi historia no mas *_

* * *

Continuación:

Ambos pelinegros se miraban, uno con rabia, enojo, ira todo mezclado y el otro solo con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sasuke por su parte era el arrepentido, solo la miraba aquella niña echa toda una mujer, jamás lo hubiese imaginado. O más bien jamás pensó tenerla ahí reclamándole todo lo que había pasado por culpa del mismo.

Le dolía al Uchiha mirar a su hija y que esta que le respondiera con mucho odio en su mirada. Aunque se lo merecía por cabrón.

Por parte de Misuki tenia rabia, si muchísima, pero su cabeza estallaría no sabia que hacer. Si echarlo de ahí que no tenía absolutamente NADA que hacer o perdonar a aquella persona que estaba parara en frente de sus ojos jades.

– ¿Dime para que has vuelto? –dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible. – Venias a ver a tu queridísima hija recién nacida por lo que parece.

Sasuke solo la miraba a sus ojos. Por mas que ella se pareciera un poco a su madre, tenia ese mismo carácter frio, prepotente y a la vez altanero que el había tenido cuando joven.

Por parte de Sakura no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era una pesadilla o si su felicidad se estaba yendo a pasear por ahí. Todo era completamente loco por así decirlo, su ex amor de su vida había vuelto de nuevo no solo con volver a verla. Si no que quería reconocer a su hija. Después de quince años, y a la vez su hija estaba mirando a su padre, por que lo era, con mucho odio y rencor, sentimiento que ni ella sabría explicar.

–Si Misuki el es tu padre…- dijo con un susurro que casi quemaba.- Sasuke Uchiha.

El corazón de Misuki se detuvo, al escuchar el apellido de su progenitor. Abra dicho ¿Uchiha?, si mal no recordaba el apellido Uchiha era reconocido nivel mundial. Era uno de los mas famosos en la lista adinerados o gente multimillonaria como ella decía, claro que su tío Naruto no se quedaba atrás, pero el decía que la fama y el dinero no valía, lo que valía era un buen corazón rodeado de sus seres queridos. Así que no entraba ahí por más que los Uzumakis tuvieran plata o lujos ellos no querían, pero el punto era si su padre era Uchiha ¡¿Por qué diablos su madre y ella habían sufrido tanto este tiempo?!

– ¿Uchiha?- diciendo en voz baja- Me estas diciendo que te haz matado trabajo quince años para poder mantenerme cuando...- dudando si decirle padre o no- el lo podría haberte ayudado!

–Misuki eso no importa yo hice lo que pude también y no lo critiques a el por que cada uno sabe lo que hace pero... así es la vida- dijo triste- los dos cometimos errores no puedes culparlo a el no mas. También a mi por haber actuado como una adulta cuando no lo era- dijo mirando a su hija- pero a pesar de los errores para mi jamás será un error, solo una personita que apure para que nazca mucho antes pero aun así eres mi todo Misuki .

Dijo la peli rosa con lágrimas en los ojos. Misuki la miraba en ese momento con mucha ternura, era a la única que le demostraba su corazón, solo a ella no más, por que ella era su mamá y también estaba orgullosa de tener una madre valiente y fuerte. Lo que a su padre le falto, su madre lo tuvo.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, y decirle que siempre iban a estar juntas en buenas y malas pero no podía no es que no quisiera. Pero tenia que terminar de hablar con el hombre que tenía en frente, su padre, así que solo dedico una cálida sonrisa a su madre, la que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

–Piensas hablar o pretendes quedarte ahí como estatua para toda la eternidad- dijo mostrando cero sentimientos en sus palabras.- Te escucho pero si pretendes hacerte pasar por el padre perfecto... Me voy a mierda ¿ok?

–Que boquita, ¿con esa boquita le dices a tu madre que la quieres?- dijo con su tono de frialdad. Que por más que lo odiara su hija su orgullo no lo dejaría por una cría menos con la edad que ya tenía.

–ha? Jajajjaj sabes me das risa, si con esta boquita- diciendo con sarcasmo- pero si vamos al caso mi madre ya escucho mentiras que le dijo otra boquita ¿o no?- sonriendo de lado a lado.

Sasuke sabia que era para el. Algo de enojo surgido dentro de el, quería darle un sopapo en ese preciso momento pero si lo hacia Sakura le lanzaría todo lo que había en la cocina, y como el sabia un refrán*mujer cocinera, mujer asesina*, no lo haría por que por mas asesinos que hubieran, las mujeres en la cocina con cuchillos, sartenes, ollas entre otras cosas esas si eran verdaderas asesinas.

–Si pero creo que tendrías que valorar de ultima la enseñanzas que te dio tu madre- dijo en un tono sonando neutro- si no, no valdría de nada todo lo que te inculcó.

Misuki frunció el ceño. Ese si que era un maldito bastardo, que ni por más que a ella le digieran bastarda en el colegio lo cual ya le daba lo mismo, Sasuke si que ganaba el premio novel por lo bastardo que era. El estaba jugando con fuego y como siempre le decía su madre *si juegas con fuego te podrás quemar* si el quería joderla, estaba muy equivocado ya que se terminaría quemando el primero.

– ¿A que juegas Uchiha?- dijo enojada- A si que eres mi padre ¿No?, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, los grandes empresarios, con más de veinticinco empresas, adinerados hasta los codos. ¿No es así?

Sasuke la miraba con los ojos como platos, ella sabia quienes eran sus padres. Pero ¿cómo?

–y te preguntaras como se esto de los Uchihas ¿No es así? Bueno he averiguado como ustedes son tan famosos en este condenado pueblo que tuve que hacer un informe de mi propio apellido. Chistoso ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo.

–Tu también eres Uchiha- dijo serio

– Si claro como si importara ese- dijo con ira- sabes algo no mi interesa tu puto apellido. Yo no tengo padre y nunca lo tendré!-le grito- A si que lárgate por que hija no tienes!

Diciendo esto con mucha ira. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque fuera el sueño de toda niña de tener a su padre. Para ella el estaba muerto. Para el era como si sus palabras lo cortaran en pedacitos, nunca hubiese imaginado que la propia copia de el le gritara de esa forma.

–Misuki ya basta por favor...- decía su madre. Por que sabia que su hija estaba yéndose demasiado lejos.

La joven pelinegra solo miro a sus padres, muy enojada sentía que su corazón se contaminaba con el odio y el rencor. Jamás se había sentido así tan... Mal, amaba a su madre pero en ese momento se había olvidado de su progenitora. Se había olvidado de todo.

– ¿saben algo? Los odio a los dos- dijo a todo pulmón

A Sakura su corazón se le paró en seco, al escuchar que su hija le decía que odiaba a Sasuke, no era algo que ella no sabia pero a ¿Ella? Siendo que había dado su vida por esa niñata que tenia en frente. Si al fin y al cabo ella dejo todo para que hoy le faltaran el respeto y le digiera que la odiaba eso si que no le iba permitir.

–Callanté Misuki!- bramo su madre muy enojada.

–Te crees muy buena madre y seguro que eres peor que el- dijo escupiendo ni ella sabría luego por que decía semejantes cosas- eres un puta.

El salón sonó una fuertísima cacheta que resonó en todo el lugar. Una peli rosa furiosa por lo que le había dicho. Y una pelinegra llorando y sobándose esa mejilla adolorida por la mano de su madre.

– ¡Aguante todo!- grito su madre con lagrimas en los ojos. Ni por mas enojo que tuviera por lo dicho de su hija. Se odiaba por que jamás le había pegado a su hija. – ¡Que la gente me lo digiera me daba igual pero…TÚ! La única persona en el mundo por la que he vivido para que me trates de esa manera…

Sakura no pudo aguantar y pego un grito de dolor. Su hija la había insultado, la segunda persona en la que ella había confiando. La primera había sido su padre.

Misuki al ver a su madre llorar y a su padre en un mundo que no sabia si estaba en tierra o que prefirió ella misma largarse de ese lugar. Había insultado a su madre, su madre, aquel ser que había dado todo como ella misma dijo, ya no merecía ser llamada hija.

La pelinegra se largo a toda velocidad de ese lugar. Dejando solo a sus padres.

–Sakura yo lo siento...- decía el pelinegro intentando consolarla pero era ella no se dejaba hacerlo

–Largo…- dijo en un susurro intentando no llorar- ella es así volverá pero tu lárgate, aléjate de nuevo de nuestras vidas Sasuke. Ella estaba mejor sin ti, era feliz ahora te odia a ti y a mi también.

El pelinegro la miraba triste. Sus ojos jades se habían opacado, fue una mala idea lo que había echo pero no podía dejar de nuevo toda la responsabilidad a cierta molestia.

–Déjame hablar con ella; solo una vez y si no puedo hacer nada solo déjame aclararle todo que tu no eres culpable de todo- dijo con un tono de seriedad- déjame poder arreglar lo que hice por primera vez además ella es una jodida cría no te podía hablar de ese tono.

La peli rosa sonrió, sin pensarlo estaba tan triste que su corazón no daba más. Un golpe mas y podría dejarla triste y sola de nuevo y no quería volver a sentir aquella soledad tan oscura.

–Sasuke te voy a contar algo- dijo sonriendo con tristeza, sentándose así en el comedor, haciendo que el pelinegro haga lo mismo- cuando te fuiste entre en una triste depresión.

El pelinegro solo escuchaba aquellas palabras tristes y sin vida de cierta peli rosa. Que se llego hasta maldecir por lo hecho.

* * *

**Recuerdo: **

_Cierta peli rosa lloraba tristemente de la vida y se odiaba así misma por todo lo ocurrido. Estaba embarazada, estaba a mitad de estudios y sabia que sus padres no se la tomarían tan bien que digamos._

_Además ya no podría estudiar medicina en la universidad que quería ir con su novio, le había costo ganarse completamente la beca estudiantil de lo cual sus padres estaban orgullos de ella alagándola todos los días pero con lo que iba a decirle ya no lo harían. Adiós universidad, privilegios adiós estudios, hola bebé, trabajos y ya no sabia como seguiría su vida._

–_Mami te quiero decir algo-dijo cierta pelirosa como miedo._

_La señora de la casa estaba ordenando los papeles de su trabajo. Su padre llegaba muy tarde así que a la única que le podía decir mas temprano que tarde era a su madre. Su madre era muy pasiva tenia su temperamento pero igual así escuchaba a sus hijos mas a su hija mayor ya que era la niña becada. Y su única hija y tenia que escucharla más que a su hijo de nueve años Aron._

–_Que paso mi cielo, estoy ocupada pero háblame- decía mirando a su hija- si quieres esperamos a tu padre. _

_Y como si lo hubieran invocado al señor de la casa. El apareció temprano ya que había terminado mucho antes de trabajar._

–_Hola a mis bellas mujeres, Salí temprano hoy- dijo con alegría- vamos a festejar que me ascendieron _

–_Cielo Sakura nos quiere decir algo- dijo mujer dándole un beso a su marido- vamos a escucharla._

–_Estoy embarazada… - y fue como a los Haruno se les vino el mundo abajo. Sintiéndose una fuerte cacheta del hombre a su hija. _

– _¿CÓMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA? –Bramo el padre- ¿con quien te revolcaste? Maldita mujerzuela- sintiéndose de nuevo otra cachetada._

–_Lo siento...- se escuchaba entre llantos._

–_Mi hija privilegiada eras...- dijo dolido – ¡Pero te iras de esta casa! No pienso mantenerte ni a ti ni ese crio echo de una ramera.- diciendo así con odio_

–_Pa...- iba a recibir otra cacheta de su padre. Pero su madre se interpuso._

–_Sakura vete mejor- dijo en llantos- desondraste a la familia, a Dios por que tenias que ser pura hasta que te casaras pero eso ya no se podrá. Así que vete prostituta- dijo llorando_

_Sakura en llantos se fue a buscar sus pertenencias. Su padre le dijo que por bueno le dejaba llevarse sus *cosas*pero tenia que pasar por la seguridad de su casa por si se robaba algo._

_Así que decidió por llevarse solo un abrigo y largarse de ahí. _

_Era un día llovioso para salir pero ella igual salió a su suerte largándose de su ex hogar buscando un horizonte tranquilo o más bien buscar que hacer con su vida._

_Desde ahí se fue a Canadá a ver a su tía, tenia amigas buenas que por lo menos pagaron el costoso viaje pero ella igual trato de suicidarse en algunas ocasiones. _

_A pesar de los intentos de su tía de denunciar por abandonado ya que era menor, pero prefirió dejarlos. Su tía era doctora así que la atendió el embarazo y la depresión ya que había intentado cortarse las venas pero eso ya había entrado en tratamiento psiquiátrico._

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

* * *

–Después de ahí salí de todo pero me costo Sasuke- haciendo una pausa- pero lo hice por mi bebé.

_Sa_suke entendió que ella había sufrido de todo, el no había sufrido nada a comparación de ella. El había tenido de todo ella casi se mata.

_Eran errores de jóvenes pero eran errores de los dos. El prefirió alejarse y así pago las consecuencias, ella no lo hizo pero así también sufrió. _

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? gracias por leer. Feliz domingo o lunes (: nos vemos.**


	4. Aquellos recuerdos duelen

_**CONTINUACIÓN:**_

_Los personajes de naruto corresponden a su respectivo creador*_

* * *

El moreno miro a la peli rosa muy afligido. Ella tenia razón de odiarlo o querer matarlo la verdad si había sufrido; el solo se jodió solo; en cambio ella sufrió en silencio y sola intentando sacar así a su hija sola, sin nadie.

–Sasuke vete por favor...- dijo con una voz neutra

–Sakura necesito hablar con ella si. Quiero arreglar todo con ella y contigo- dijo apretando suavemente las manos de la peli rosa

–Lo aras si ella así lo desea pero vete ahora, necesito pensar Sasuke.- diciendo en un susurro- mi cabeza da vueltas, no se si matarte o que, así que mejor será que te vallas. Hablaremos... eso si te prometo.

El solo asistió de se marcho de ese lugar. La peli rosa igualmente estaba desecha no sabia como continuaría su vida después de esa discusión.

/

* * *

Por otro lado una peli negra observaba con mucha amargura a las parejas que pasaban con sus hijos de la mano. Siempre había deseado ver a su madre y padre junto a ella pero eso había sido hace años, pero aun no entendía por que se sentía tan mal, un poco triste y otro enojada. Su cabeza era un caos.

Misuki metida en sus pensamientos no vio quien la estaba observando o quien mejor dicho.

–Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo un chico con cara de pandillero. Mirando a la joven peli negra de arriba abajo.

–Largo...- dijo ella enojada. Lo que menos quería hacer es tener problemas con idiotas que siempre la molestaban, por no querer acostarse con ellos.

–La adorada Misuki Haruno- dijo otro burlándose- por eso los Haruno se fueron por que tanto como su hija y nieta salieron tal para cual zorras. Y fue por eso que se largaron de este pueblo, por deshonra.

Pero sin pensarlo Misuki golpeo al que la había insultado a ella y a su madre. Dándole así una fuerte patada en la zona donde el menos se lo esperaba

–Ahhh duele – gritaba uno mientras se sobaba ese lugar adolorido.

–Maldita perra- dijo uno; así agarrándola de los cabellos- las pagaras

–Juguemos con ella Duch, quiero verla desnuda- dijo otro

– ¡Suéltenme malditos bastardos! –Gritando de dolor.

–Cállate que esto te va a encantar- dijo llevándosela así a un callejón que había cerca de ese lugar.

En otro la muy cerca de la plaza. El peli negro observaba con amargura el paisaje. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Que quieres? –dijo con disgusto. Ese era el día en que no quería hablar con nadie.

– ¿Como que quieres? Sasuke sabes muy bien para que fuiste, además ya te lo dije y advertí ¿recuerdas? –Dijo una persona que era muy conocida para el.

–Ya lo se, pero ¡no me jodas mas! hoy tengo un día agobiado, para que me molestes justamente hoy y sabes por que- dijo

–Sasuke yo no te dije que abandonaras a tu novia e hijo que estabas esperando, tu solito lo hiciste; ¡por eso estas, como estas!- dijo la voz – Además ella debería estar feliz por todo lo que le vas a dejar en el testamento, creo que una chiquilla de quince años no se esperaría eso.

–Hmp déjame de joder –dijo así cortándole la llamada.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar pero algo en su interior decía que debía quedarse cerca de ahí, algo malo pasaba en su interior pasaba su corazón decía que debía ayudar o salvar algo o alguien pero no sabia a quien.

Camino cruzando así la calle, pasando por cerca por el callejón y oyó un grito de ayuda. Para su parecer era de su hija.

– ¡Suéltame! por favor- llora y suplicaba la pelinegra semidesnuda –¡AYUDA!

–Cállate – le dijo pegándole fuertemente un cachetada- Te va a gustar perra...

Antes que el pandillero pudiera aprovecharse de ella, alguien le había pegado con un palo que había cerca de ahí.

–Te dijo que la soltaras o ¿acaso eres sordo? – dijo con enojo.

– ¿Vete maldito o quieres disfrutar de este hermoso angelito? –diciéndolo con lujuria; mirando a su vez el cuerpo de la joven.

–Suéltala te dije –Dijo ese tipo lo estaba hartando.

–Ven por ella- le dijo el otro y así empezaron a pelear. Tres contra uno, para Sasuke se le hizo difícil aunque había practicado artes marciales y defensa personal esos tipos tenían cancha en tema, por que si que sabían pelear bien.

Al final el Uchiha golpeo a dos con el palo, y al otro lo tenía casi sin brazo. En su interior quería arrancárselo y dárselo a los perros. En sus años de joven había golpeado a miles pero en ese momento quería solamente matar a uno solo.

– ¡Escúchame bien idiota! –Grito enfurecido –Acércate a ella y te romperé el cuello ¿me oíste? O quieres que te lo repita- doblándole más el brazo

–Si, si pero por favor suéltame- dijo suplicante- no la volveré a molestar mas pero perdóname la vida, te ruego.

–Esta bien- dijo entre dientes- pero acuérdate que ella también te pidió por favor y tu ni la escuchaste- diciendo esto quebró el brazo del sujeto.

– ¡Ahhh! Me duele –Gritaba de dolor

–Alégrate que te deje con vida- dijo, sin mas dirigiéndose a donde su hija.

La pobre pelinegra estaba en pura ropa interior casi rota, su mirada era de miedo y de temor con esa mirada triste y a la vez desamparada en su pesar.

El pelinegro la miro triste, no se creía el mejor padre, pero si el no hubiera pasado su hija la hubieran violado; destruyéndole así de nuevo su vida, por que el había sido el primero que la había desgraciado su vida, abandonándola.

–Toma- le dijo ofreciéndole su campera. Sabía que por lo menos la cubriría ya que ella tenia un cuerpo pequeño- Vayámonos de este lugar, no me gusta quedarme aquí.

–Si, será mejor- dijo en un susurro.

Ambos pelinegros se fueron de ese lugar dejando al bandido y a otros dos aturdidos; dirigiéndose así al convertible del peli negro.

–Sube- ordeno serio como siempre.

Ella solo hizo caso, el la había salvado de esos tipos que querían aprovecharse de ella. Sintió mucho miedo de ser violada, que pensó que era su fin, pero nunca se imagino ver a esa persona la que supuestamente odiaba, ayudándola y salvándola del infierno. Su padre

El pelinegro solo arranco el auto. No sabía si preguntarle o no, no sabia como su hija iba a reaccionar ante esa situación. Siempre había sido frio pero en esa situación no quería serlo pero no sabia que hacer o como actuar. Solo atino a preguntarle como estaba.

–Mejor… -susurro- gracias papá

El corazón del Uchiha se acelero a mil, le había dicho papá aunque mucho no se lo merecía pero su corazón estaba como loco. Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Misuki hablo.

–Se que te trate mal y te insulte Sasuke- dijo, igual le pareció raro llamarlo así- lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrada. El punto es que estaba y estoy un poco resentida por dejarme y eso me molesto muchísimo.

El pelinegro solo observaba las palabras de su hija; era muy cambiante y tenía un temperamento del demonio pero cuando estaba tranquila o con miedo, como había estado hasta ese momento, su carácter era más tranquilo y pasivo.

–Olvídalo Misuki yo también me merezco ser tratado así- dijo esto y paro su vehículo para mirarla- mira se que te falle y no te vine a ver como estabas lo se. Pero tuve miedo Misuki, la verdad no sabia en aquel tiempo lo que era ser un padre. Un verdadero padre que te cuide y te proteja yo no lo fui, aunque te mentiría si te digiera que no tuve tiempo por que si lo tuve...- susurrando lo ultimo con culpa.

–No te entiendo, ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo la pelinegra.

–Por que sí. Estuve siete años bajo tratamiento por las drogas y los psiquiatras siempre estaban. Mi sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que no quería salir de la clínica; pasaba horas mirando fotos de tu madre cuando eras muy adolecente y era feliz al lado de ella no lo niego- dijo rascándose la nuca – pero nuestro sentimiento o mejor el mío murió. Los celos me carcomieron que me hicieron hasta dudar de tu existencia y la fidelidad de tu madre cuando no era así.

–Pero... ¿Por qué te dejaste dominar por tus celos?- dijo

–Siempre fui solitario Misuki, las mujeres siempre me dieron igual aunque suene feo, me daba igual una mas en mi cama o quien con fuere- dijo con amargura en sus palabras- pero la verdad cuando conocí a tu madre todo fue distinto. Y a la vez fui lo peor a quien tu madre nunca debería haber conocido.

* * *

_**Recuerdo del pasado:**_

_Caminaba una cierta peli rosa muy alegre por el colegio. Hoy era su primer día de escuela y a pesar de sus trece recién cumplidos parecía una niña a comparación de todas las chicas de su curso, que aparentaban mucho más que trece._

_Pero su alegría fue interrumpida cuando torpemente cuando chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien .Haciéndola caer al suelo cuando todos comenzaron a reír. _

– _¡La pelos de chicle se calló! –gritaban algunos. – ¡Sonó el suelo de lo gorda que está! Y muchos comentarios mas que la hacían mal a ella ya que tenía un bajo autoestima desde niña. Ella no era ni gorda ni flaca tenía un lindo cuerpo pero para la envidia y su bajo autoestima bajo el suelo era la clave principal de la burla._

–_Lo siento- dijo casi en llantos. Le dolía mucho la rodilla ya que se había golpeado muy fuerte._

–_Hmp córrete –Dijo esquivándola pero sin antes mirar aquellos ojos jades cristalinos a punto de llorar. Aquellos que cautivaron al muchacho, desde ya había visto muchas miradas pero ninguna mirada había sido suficiente para cautivarlo._

_Sabia a quién había tropezado. Con la misma chica come libros Sakura Haruno, debía tener unos doce o trece años más no. Parecía una niña mejor un ángel, eso parecía pero sabía en su _interior que seria su ángel.

–_CORRETE PELOS DE CHICLE- grito la peli roja empujándola cerca de un gran charco de lodo. Haciéndola embarrar toda. _

–_Jajajajjajaajja- se reían todos._

_Ella solo se digno a ir lejos de ese lugar, casi siempre la insultaban o empujaban asiéndola sentir menos, pero esa vez se habían pasando._

–_Idiotas- dijo y se fue a un lugar donde nadie estuviera._

–Sasuke-kun vuelve- gritaba cierta pelirroja.

_El pelinegro llego hasta el árbol que había en el patio, pero su silencio fue interrumpido por alguien quien estaba llorando arriba de ese mismo árbol._

– _¿Sakura puedes bajarte de ahí?, te puedes caer- advirtió el, la verdad no le gustaba ver a las mujer llorar._

_En cambio para la peli rosa, no sabia si había escuchado bien o ya estaba alucinando. Sasuke Uchiha si mal le había hablado bien hasta su nombre dijo. Era como un pequeño sueño echo realidad. El jamás trataba a nadie por su nombre y con ella lo había echo hasta le dijo que se podía caer._

–_Yo…- estaba muy sonrojada por lo dicho de el- ahora me bajo_

_Pero antes que se pudiera bajar bien, la rama se rompió eh hizo que ella callera directamente al suelo. Pero no era el suelo precisamente, callo encima del Uchiha. _

–_Ahí – dijo adolorida, pero su dolor se fue cuando quedo embobada tras la mirada jade cruzándose con los ojos ónix del pelinegro. Aun no entendía por que no se paraba y se largaba de ese lugar en cambio solo lo miraba a el perdiéndose en su mirada._

_Para el pelinegro fue algo mágico y algo raramente excitante, pero no era simplemente otra chica mas que el se quisiese llevar a la cama. Ella era diferente y única, había inocencia en sus ojos algo que jamás el había visto en otras mujeres. Ella era un ángel caído que en su interior la quería corromper, pero en su corazón la quería amar. Eran dos cosas muy diferentes que no podían ser acopladas, o era una o era la otra._

–_Lo siento- intentado pararse de encima del pelinegro._

–_No importa- pero en ese mismo instante quiso probar a aquel ángel caído. El la beso, no era un beso cualquiera, ese beso reflejaba muchos sentimientos encontrados. Que quizás fueran mesclados con el egoísmo de su parte pero en ese momento no le importo nada. _

_A el no le gustaba lo dulce ni por casualidad, pero ese beso tenia sabor a cereza. A pesar de su torpedad de la peli rosa, ya que no sabia besar, era el mejor beso que el había tenido en su vida quizás el único beso de ese sabor tan peculiar. _

–_Sakura…_ _– le dijo acariciando su rosto. Ella era bonita, pero el sabia que el seria la perdición de aquel ángel. _

_**Fin del recuerdo:**_

* * *

–Desde ahí supe que quería algo con tu madre, pero tuve muchas tentaciones Misuki _–_Dijo queriendo no contar nada, pero lo debía hacer _–_Yo mucho antes andaba en malas juntas, en drogas y alcohol pero quise dejarlas cuando conocí a Sakura; pero las malas juntas y mi mala cabeza no me dejo ¿Me entiendes?-

–Si...- dijo jugando con las manos- pero eso fue en el pasado, y el pasado; pasado pisado ¿no?, además es mejor dejarlo como esta y empezar de nuevo aunque cuesto ¿te parece?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelinegro solo la miro, aquellas palabras decían que le daría una segunda oportunidad. De estar con ella, para el era un gran avance que no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

–Aunque no te creas que te la are fácil- dijo riendo

–Esta bien- dijo. Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando su hija lo abrazo.

–Sasuke no me quiero ir a mi casa- dijo triste- no quiero llegar así mi madre se pondrá como loca y no quiero

Sasuke solo la miro triste y le dijo que mas se iba a preocupar si no llegaba, al fin convenció a pelinegra de ir a su casa. Aunque ella no quisiera, tenia que ir su madre también estaba sufriendo y no la debía dejar sola y triste.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra, aunque no querían entrar ninguno de los dos por diferentes motivos, entraron.

–Mamá...- dijo la pelinegra llamando a su madre, al ver que no se encontraba en la sala.

La pelirosa al oír los llamados de su hija, bajo rápidamente como si alguien la persiguiera para matarla. Llegó donde estaba su hija y no podía ver lo que estaba viendo. Su niña estaba casi desnuda si no fuera por el abrigo que tapaba algo. Tenía la rodilla lastimada y algunos raspones sin contar su rostro un poco demacrado por el llanto. No entendía que demonios le había pasado.

En cambio para Misuki, se sentía culpable por que su madre tenía indicios que había llorado casi toda la tarde por culpa de ella.

–Misuki que te pasó…- al juzgar por su estado parecía que la habían...- no me digas que alguien se pro...- no quería decir lo ultimo, se moriría si a su hija le pasaba eso.

–No... No lo hicieron si no fuera por Sasuke- dijo y el pelinegro se mostro ante las mujeres, muy neutro como siempre. _–_ El me ayudo a que la banda de pandilleros, no me hiciese nada

La pelirosa no escuchaba a su hija sola la abrazaba y lloraba, si no fuera por el Uchiha, su hija hubiera estado en una situación difícil.

–Ma... se que dirás que cambie de opinión y no es así, pero quiero escucharlo- dijo- además perdón por tratarte así. Pero yo quiero escucharlo madre y quiero saber toda la verdad. No quiero que me la ocultes como cuando era chica. Solamente quiero saber todo y por que el se fue. Y quiero saber por que los abuelos te dejaron sola.

Para Sakura era algo difícil de hablar, de su relación antiguamente con el Uchiha y su familia. O las personas que considero familia hasta los quince años. No los odiaba, pero igual sentía que habían sido crueles con ella.

Pero su hija quería saber todo, igual ya no podía ocultar mas nada. El pasado les cobraba la cuenta a los dos y los errores salían a flote. Pero ambos tenían que sacar aquello que guardaron en sus corazones bien escondido…

* * *

**Hola ¿como están? qué les pareció este capitulo. Quise darle un giro a la relación de de Sasuke con su hija. Y algunos se preguntarán si Misuki perdonará a Sasuke. La verdad mi historia original (ósea con mis personajes) le cuesta un montón, pero bueno eso veré después, ahora lo único es que quiere saber Misuki es la VERDAD de ambos. Gracias por cierto por los comentarios, yo la verdad si fuera Misuki,¡ lo mato! XD o lo entierro vivo. Pero el cubito de hielo guarda un feo secreto.. .juak cierto si quieren obviamente escribí *Relatos de la vida de Misuki y Sakura* equivale a 5 cap hasta que aparece sasuke, solo relata el ****principio del embarazo de sakura hasta los 15 años de misuki. Y bueno ustedes me dirán . ****  
**

**Bueno nos vemos y gracias por leer. Algún comentario que me quieran hacer saber, escriban yo no muerdo. Cuídense **


	5. Recuerdos y verdades

La joven pelirosa solo respondió con un si. Pero le pidió a su hija que se fuera a bañar y a vestirse ya que se encontraba en malas condiciones; ya después tendrían el tiempo suficiente para hablar. La pelinegra solo asistió y se fue a bañar dejando solo a los jóvenes padres.

Ambos se miraban como queriendo decirse varias cosas, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

\- Gracias- solo susurro la pelirosa.

-Ella es mi hija Sakura- hablo el pelinegro- no es necesario que me des las gracias.

La pelirosa solo quedo pensativa a lo dicho del pelinegro, aun estaba choqueada por lo dicho del Uchiha, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado en esa situación.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que la joven pelinegra había subido, para Sakura era una terrible condena ya que no quiera hablar demasiado con el padre de su hija. En cambio para el Uchiha, solo era paciente.

-Se esta tardar dando mucho, iré a ver- pero antes de que diera la vuelta, esta la joven lista.

-Perdonen por la tardanza.- dijo mirándolo a ambos-¿Qué paso entre ambos?-

-¿Que quieres saber de nosotros Misuki?- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Las dos mujeres miraron al Uchiha buscando que diera su respuesta.

Para el era difícil confesarle a Sakura toda la verdad, tanto del como de su familia y el por que había aparecido luego de quince largos años.

-Como ya te dije Misuki los celos me cegaron pero mas fue la cruda decisión de mi familia.

* * *

**Recuerdo:**

_El pelinegro no sabia que hacer, hace unos días se había enterado de que iba a ser padre, pero como demonios iba a ser padre si era un maldito drogadicto sin salida. No sabía que educación le iba a dar a su hijo._

_-¿Que te pasa hermanito?- le pregunto su hermano mayor. Itachi, que aunque se llevaban más o menos se querían aunque no lo demostraran._

_-Nada que te importe.-_

_-¿No será tu adorada noviecita hermosa?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- No será el bebé que espera ¿o si?_

_Para el menor de los Uchihas era algo inesperado. No sabia como demonios se había enterado de ese embarazo, el cual estaba en duda ya que por todos lados escuchaba que su novia le era infiel. O eso era lo que media secundaria le decía._

_-¿Como demonios te enteraste de eso?-dijo enojado_

_-Jajá ¡viste! era eso- dijo aun mas sonriendo- En la universidad se habla mucho, y además hablan de las chicas lindas que ni por mas que no tengan dinero son lindas. Y una de ella es Sakura la becadita; ¿Tú la embarazaste hermanito?_

_-Yo no se... – dijo dudando_

_-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo si Sakura hasta el punto que se, su madre es de esas que virgen hasta el matrimonio. Y…con el único que ha salido es contigo._

_-Si lo se, pero muchos dicen que no es así- dijo-_

_-¿Como?..-su hermano no entendía mucho la situación, ya que hace poco tiempo su hermanito quería por así decirlo a la pelirosa-No te entiendo ¿cómo que muchos dicen...?_

_-Se que Sakura me esta engañando con cualquier tipo, no podría confirmar si "eso" es mío o no- dijo con ira._

_-Hermanito si no tienes pruebas no puedes juzgarla-dijo rascándose la nuca- además ella te ama demasiado para engañarte._

_-No lo se...- dijo tristemente- yo... no se si creerle o no. _

_Ambos pelinegros se quedaron charlando de la decisión que tendría que tomar el menor de los Uchiha, pero era difícil ya que sus padres no querían problemas y sabia que tampoco los padres de Sakura. _

_-Sasuke ella es una buena mujer- dijo el mayor-entiéndela y también apóyala por que ese pequeño error o como quieras llamarlo... es de los dos. Si nuestros padres se enojan, imagina los de Sakura. Su santa Sakura. _

_-No lo se, además vivo peleando con ella-dijo mirando la nada- le fui infiel también-_

_-¿Que?.. ¿Te quejas de ellas sin pruebas y tú la engañaste?_

_-Yo... fue hace tres meses- dijo afligido._

_Mientras los pelinegros discutían, los señores de la casa estaban en una plática que poco les gustaba. Ya que están hablando sobre su descarriado hijo, y un posible embarazo de una joven que no era la novia que ellos le habían conocido, pero esa muchacha con ese supuesto embarazo era de clase alta, igual casi a ellos así que si era cierto no habría problema de que ellos se unieran en un matrimonio._

_-Señor Uraki- dijo la madre de los Uchihas- ¿está confirmado ese embarazo?_

_-Si señora Uchiha y mi hija confirma que es hijo de su hijo menor- dijo con frialdad-Yo se que mi hija no tiene una linda vida como la lleva, pero esta haciendo un tratamiento para dejar esas sustancias por su hijo. Ojalá Sasuke hiciera lo mismo... _

_-Señor Uraki su hija se casara con nuestro hijo; y el aceptará lo que le corresponde-dijo haciendo una breve pausa-pero si cuando nace el futuro Uchiha, se le hace un ADN y no es de nuestra sangre. Ambos se separaran de inmediato ¿entiende?-_

_-Si claro- dijo sonriente, ya vería la manera de solucionar ese problema._

_Los padres se quedaron hablando de la futura unión que les esperaba a sus hijos._

_-Sasuke ven hijo- llamo su padre._

_-¿Que pasa?-dijo con la sombría cara de siempre cuando consumía sustancias._

_-Te casaras dentro de tres meses con la hija de Uraki-dijo tranquilo _

_-Con esa loca. Estas loco, no pienso casarme con esa prefiero- dijo buscando la palabra- Prefiero a Sakura... ella esta embarazada de mi _

_-Jajajjaj ahora me vienes con eso- dijo con bronca- no me interesa si ese crio es tuyo o no, te casaras con la hija Uraki quieras o no, después veremos si es tuyo el crio de Uraki._

_Sasuke quedo en pleno estado completamente blanco, no entendía lo que había escuchado. Otra embarazada de el; de Sakura sabia que ni por mas que el corazón se negara, el crio ese era suyo; pero el de Hana no, era solamente una prostituta que en pleno acto sexual drogado o borracho se había cuidado, además Hana también había dicho que se cuidara eso era el colmo. _

* * *

**Fin del recuerdo:**

-Después de ahí me obligaron a casarme con ella- dijo tristemente el pelinegro- Sakura ese día yo estaba drogado, jamás te lo hubiera dicho.-

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho?- dijo su hija

-Estuve seis años con ella, luego al fin me atreví a hacerle el ADN-dijo con amargura- el no era mi hijo, aunque el crio no tenia la culpa; después de eso entre completamente en las drogas.

* * *

**Recuerdo:**

-¡Sasuke deja esas maldita porquerías!-grito su padre

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE!-grito con mucha ira- Sakura, extraño a Sakura-decía en pleno llanto

-Sasuke…- lloraba tristemente su madre

* * *

**FIN DEL RECUERDO: **

-Quise matarme- dijo mirando el suelo- no me estoy justificando solo quise contarle mi existencia. – además tengo muy poco quiero reparar un poco los platos rotos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Estoy enfermo- dijo – Mis padres y mi hermano tuvieron un accidente hace años atrás, fallecieron y yo soy el ultimo Uchiha puro y después de mi tu Misuki.-dijo mirándola

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo sin entender nada la pelinegra

-Me queda poco para vivir, y quiero darte todo Misuki- dijo soltando una lagrima- por que tu eres mi hija, la ultima y nueva Uchiha. –yo tengo cáncer.

_Entonces el gran odio o bronca de ambas mujeres se rompió _

_Convirtiéndose en un feo dolor, como si todo fuera fuego._

_Por que ni por más odio o lo que fuere, era su padre y para su madre era un pequeño amor escondido y encerrado que salía a flote._

* * *

¿Hola** que les pareció?; lamento muchísimo la tardanza; dirán esta chica actualiza la otra historia y esta no. La verdad la otra ya esta elaborada y esta no tanto: además no quería escribir algo rápido sino especial, el pequeño ¿por que? de las cosas.**

**Ojala reciba unos pequeño regalos (algunos comentarios) digo por si les gusta o no, y si quieren darme una idea, será bienvenida. **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, por cierto volveré a mis tareas de la escuela si no me mataran, Nos vemos..! **


	6. ¿Odio o amor encontrado?

_**Continuación**: _

* * *

_**Punto de vista de Sakura:**_

Sentía la tensión en esa pequeña sala. El corazón de cierta peli rosa estaba oprimido, que a pesar de la bronca o la ira que tenia hace unas horas atrás, era un sentimiento que salía de su escondite muy adentro de ella, que le hacia doler.

Jamás pensó que le podría ocurrir eso, a la persona que alguna vez amo. Era verdad, se había comportado muy carbón con ella pero su adolescencia escondida y la madurez lo seguían amando como la primera vez.

Quizás su alma se había cerrado para nunca más amar, pero la verdad se había cerrado por que sabía que nunca iba a encontrarse con su primer y único amor.

-¿Qué?..- sintió la voz de su hija mas cortada que nunca.

-Ya escuchaste Misuki-dijo el pelinegro – No es para que ninguna de las dos me tengan lastima. Solo quería decirles eso y listo pero tampoco me voy a justificar mi falta durante quince largos años.

**Fin del punto de vista**

* * *

Por otra parte Sakura seguía en su mundo, aquel que había armado hace mucho tiempo cuando no quería que su mente reaccionara, mal a lo dicho por el pelinegro. Solo no sabia que hacer ni que decir, era como un laberinto sin salida. Todo su pequeño mundo se venia abajo, todo ese odio guardo se iba, y su depresión volvió sin ser llamada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sin aliento.

-Sakura se que me odias, se todo eso además me lo merezco aunque esto sea poco, un poco de ese dolor que tu sentiste alguna vez por mi ausencia. Ahora yo debo sentirlo solo sin nadie, solo quiero darle aunque sea lo ultimo toda mi empresa a Misuki.

\- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que solo volviste por que?..- dijo sin encontrar palabra- ¡para solo darle cosas de valor a tu hija!, si no fuera por eso jamás hubieras vuelto ¿Verdad?-antes que el pelinegro contestara- ¡Mientras tu jugabas a ser el padre de otro niño; dándole todo lo que no le distes a tu hija yo me tenia que aguantar todo la ira de mis padres, olvidándome de todo mi adolescencia, mis amigas, hasta de mi beca por el señor jamás fue capas de hacerse cargo de su verdadera hija!- dijo con muchas bronca y no midió sus palabras- tuve que cambiar mi felicidad por pañales, llantos y preocupaciones.

No supo el por que esas palabras salieron tan hirientes de su boca. Aquellas mismas que le dijeron un te quiero a su hija, no lo supo, pero lo que había ya dicho ya estaba dicho, y no había para regresar el tiempo atrás.

La mirada llorosa de su hija mostraba tristeza en sus ojos jades que se habían oscurecido con un opaco que eran tristes con solo verlos.

-Misuki... yo... – La pelirosa no encontraba palabras para arreglar lo que había dicho.

-Olvídalo... ¿Si?, nadie tiene la culpa- dijo mirando a su madre- Ni tu, ni el, tampoco yo, por que no les pedí nacer a ninguno de los dos.

Sus padres solo la miraron sorprendidos, su orgullo; el orgullo Uchiha lo mostraba libremente. Para Sasuke jamás pensó ver aquel reflejo que ni por más que su corazón fuera herido mostraba una gran fortaleza interior y una madurez que para su edad era algo asombroso, que ni el tuvo cuando era adolescente. En cambio para Sakura se odio mentalmente, nunca imagino decir eso ni menos frente a su hermosa flor. Por que su hija era la flor que adoraba, y nunca quería que se marchite, luchaba para que creciera. Era verdad, costo muchas cosas y a la vez perdió otras, pero aprendió a amar de verdad, un amor que no se comparó con ningún otro, un amor de verdad.

-Padre ¿Tú te puedes...? – dijo intentando decir las palabras adecuadas-

-Yo no se, el cáncer de pulmón se puede extender- dijo sonando lo mas normal posible- Pero lo que importa es que tu tengas lo que yo alguna vez te prive.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Me privaste de verte papá – dijo mirándolo a los ojos también, cosa que cautivo al Uchiha- No quiero que esa enfermedad me aleje de ti nuevamente- diciéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

EL Uchiha solo se digno a abrazar a su hija. Era verdad que el pudo haber vuelto antes pero no se atrevió en cambio lo cobarde lo atajo, y no fue capas de tomar un jodido avión para conocer a su hija pero eran errores y recuerdos que ya no podía salvar, lo que si podía salvar era el ***ahora***y valorarlo como si fuera el ultimo; por que en realidad quizás iba a ser el ultimo.

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron charlando de toda su pequeña vida durante quince largos años, mirando aquellos recuerdos que ninguno de los dos estuvieron juntos. Para cierta pelirosa era como abrir esa grieta dolorosa que había cerrado por así decirlo, era demasiado difícil todo. Pero prefirió dejarlos solos.

Ya habían pasados ya dos largas horas de toda la charla que ambos habían tenido tan que la pelinegra se había quedado dormida como una niña; era algo raro de ella pero lo había echo.

Mientras tanto una cierta pelirosa observaba pacíficamente la luna, siempre lo hacia desde que se había quedado sola con su hija pero esta vez era algo diferente, buscaba respuesta en esa contemplación pero no hallaba, solo recordaba viejos momentos vividos con su hija y antes de su nacimiento.

-Ufff... si solo se pudiera volver el tiempo atrás- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Para qué?-dijo el pelinegro detrás de ella- tu vida es maravillosa, ¿para que volver al pasado y de nuevo encontrarte conmigo?

La pelirosa no se digno a mirarlo, era muy difícil contestar preguntas. Era verdad que volvería a sufrir pero su mente y su corazón lo amaban mucho o directamente era muy masoquista.

-No te hubiera dejado ir- dijo sin pensarlo- Te hubiera retenido como la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen hasta me habría enfrentado a quien fuere, por que yo te amaba demasiado.

El pelinegro no supo que responder, escuchar a la pelirosa decir eso era algo demasiado raro, no sabría decir si era ella o una imitación. Pera entendió que su Sakura aquélla niña de trece años cuando la conoció y se enamoro de el locamente, ya no estaba, ahora era una nueva Sakura madura pero a pesar del tiempo sabia que su Sakura niña estaba escondida solo que ella la tuvo que guardar y transformarse en madre soltera.

-Tu nunca fuiste como las demás- dijo mirándola- siempre serás única.

Pero esas palabras fueron las que rebalsaron aquel vaso. La pelirosa soltó muchas lágrimas golpeándole con bronca el pecho del Uchiha.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!-dijo llorándole mojando toda la camisa blanca del pelinegro- Yo te amaba Sasuke y tu lo arruinaste todo.

-Lo siento-abrazo aquel cuerpo que volvía a llorar de nuevo en frente de el como hace quince años atrás- No llores por mi no valgo la pena.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil no llorar- dijo enojada- Te amé y te amo Sasuke; pero te vas a ir de nuevo. Nos vas a dejar de nuevo pero esta vez no vas a volver mas, por eso estoy enojada.

-Sakura yo…-antes de que el pudiera terminar de hablar, ella lo beso.

Era un beso tan diferente a varios, demostraba ternura, amor hasta enojo pero ese beso si que era diferente por que trasmitía lo que nunca fue trasmitido, un Adiós. Aquel que nunca se completo y quedo abierto para un mañana. Pero ese beso era un sello que dolió a la vez por que sabía que quizás iba a ser el primero después de un largo tiempo y el último. O eso era lo que el pensaba.

* * *

**Hola bueno quise hacer la conti mas seguido. Por cierto pase a 4to(? wiii perdonen estoy contenta xD igual me quedaron dos materias pero Igual estoy feliz. xdd . Y como estoy feliz quise hacer la continuación que por cierto ¿Qué les pareció? hagan sus apuesta! XD. Antes que me olvide muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen el doblemente feliz. :D si lo se, soy una maldita en matar al cubito de hielo(? pero es difícil que ni por mas amor Sasuke se las re mandó... y es raro dejarlo bien o dejar como si los quince años de amargura no valieran nada (?) espero opciones suyas. Cualquier cosa me dicen y vemos pero desde ya gracias por seguir mi historia..**

**Lo quiero cuídense. Cualquier comentario crítica amenaza o bomba nuclear me dicen xD**

**Chao!**


	7. ¿Familia feliz?

_El amor que ellos se tenían cuando jóvenes era lindo, tenían todo lo que cualquier persona que ama puede soportar. Pero las dudas e infidelidades transforman a ese amor; en un amor dañino que ni por más que hubiesen pequeñas barreras que si se podían cruzar para ellos era imposible. Y con muchos errores que habían decidieron dar por terminado esa difícil relación. Pero los errores del pasado los vuelven a juntar, con una pequeña llama que esta escondida en su interior; de ellos corresponde si salvar ese pequeño amor_.

* * *

-Sakura yo...- el pelinegro tenia toda su mente confusa. Hace unos instantes había visto a su Sakura demasiada enojada; con muchas ganas de matarlo aunque se lo merecía, pero ahora veía aquella niña que le dio por terminada la relación hace unos años atrás, su soñadora Sakura.-

-Lo siento- solo se digno a mirar al piso- Si tu me digieras que te vas a quedar para siempre a mi lado… yo soy capas de luchar, dar todo lo que tengo aunque quizás después te marches pero lo daría aunque me mintieses Sasuke.

Ahora si se odiaba aquel pelinegro mentalmente. Ella estaba de nuevo ahí como aquella vez para dar todo de nuevo sin importar nada, olvidando su odio o enojo, todo ese dolor acumulado lo tacharía de su corazón, de su alma, si el se quedaba a su lado aunque fue una mentira por un tiempo. La verdad no sabía el grado que tenía su enfermedad, ya que cuando se entero nunca más había entrado a un jodido hospital, ni por más dolores o resfriados que podía haber tenido en transcurso de esos tres meses.

No quería prometer nada, no de nuevo. Se maldeciría si al otro día ya no estaría mas con ella, pero tampoco quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo mas de lo que ya había perdido.

-Sakura no quiero mentirte-dijo con su voz normal como siempre- Pero que pasaría si mañana por la mañana ya no estoy Sakura, quizás me voy de nuevo a mi supuesto hogar donde estuve todo este tiempo o directamente me… muero mañana ¿Dime que harás Sakura?; ¿Estarías dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo por mi, que no valgo ninguna lagrima tuya?, dime-

-Sasuke-kun- soltó algunas lagrimas para luego mirarlo- ¿Crees que después de tanto dolor y amargura estaría diciéndote que te amo igual que hace quince años atrás?, Si no te amara no me estaría jugando mi corazón de nuevo. Y por cierto no me interesa que mañana no estés mas, por que ya habré disfrutado estar contigo de nuevo, no me importaría Sasuke.

El Uchiha se digno a solo sonreír, era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que lo hizo de nuevo. Era como volver a nacer, sentirse de nuevo vivo con mucha energía de vivir su vida a cada minuto a pleno. Disfrutando aquellos detalles que su único amor le podía dar, esa paz que había perdido ella se la daba. Solo el destino diría que les prepara para después, pero mientras tanto ellos vivirían aquel amor perdido que había decidió sacar de nuevo a flote.

**_TRES MESES DESPUÉS: _**

Ya habían pasado tres largos meses, desde que ambos miraron aquel resplandor que tenia la luna. En esos tres meses habían pasado muchas cosas, Ya habían arreglado las diferencias que tenían entre ellos, eran una pequeña familia que a pesar de los obstáculos salía despacio para adelante.

Había podido disfrutar de los quince de su hija; que se veía hermosa en su cumpleaños. Se parecía a Sakura cuando había bailado en sus quince. Ambas eran hermosas y eran suyas.

Y para hacerlo más formal en el cumpleaños de su hija, no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que invitar a unos famosos empresarios para presentar a su hija como heredera legitima de la sangre Uchiha; Misuki Haruno Uchiha; su bella hija y en ese instante con toda la alegría le había pedido matrimonio a su Sakura, que de primera se había negado pero al final termino aceptando y casándose con el un mes después. Por su enfermedad ya la tenia controlada; demasiadas pastillas y tratamientos pero la tenia controlada. Según su doctor podría todavía hacer una vida normal y tranquila, por ahora, y eso era lo que hacia, reparar muchas cosas.

Hace igual cuatro meses atrás no se imagino tener de nuevo, en su cama a su bella mujer de nuevo, era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que ni por mas treinta y uno que fuese a cumplir, parecía una niña, obviamente con las hermosas curvas que había adquirido en el embarazo, y el era el único que hasta que muriese las podría contemplar.

-Sakura despierta –decía besando suavemente su cuello- es demasiado tarde cerezo

-MMMmm –dijo haciendo un bostezo-Déjame un ratito mas mamá.

-¿Mamá?- parpadeo un par de veces. Su hermosa mujer estaba soñando con su madre, hasta el punto que el sabia sus padres la habían echado de la casa estando embarazada y jamás lo había vuelto a ver. El tenia que hacer algo, si al cabo el era el único que por su culpa, su esposa había perdido el contacto con sus padres.

-Sakura despierta, vamos –dijo moviéndola suavemente d lado a lado.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿que pasa? – Dijo no entendiendo nada-

-¿Estabas soñando con tu madre?-dijo con cara seria.

-Creo que si... dijo tratando de no mirarlo- Misuki siempre me lo dijo, dice que yo la llamo entre sueño pero después cuando despierto no recuerdo nada

-¿Sabes algo de ellos?- dijo observando sus gentos.- Por su parte la pelirosa se tenso a la pregunta echa por el pelinegro.

-Yo no se nada hace años-dijo con mucha tristeza-Desde que me fui a Canadá, nunca mas supe de ellos, ni conocen a Misuki.

-Lo aran…- dijo el pelinegro decidido a que arreglaran todo.-

-¿Cómo?- no entendiendo mucho- Sasuke deja todo así es mejor, al fin y al cabo ya paso mucho tiempo.

-¿Y?.. ellos tienen la obligación de conocerla-diciéndolo seriamente- Además ya paso el tiempo Sakura es mejor que se arreglen, hazlo.. Por favor…

-Un Uchiha diciendo por favor, creo que puedo morir en paz-dijo riéndose por lo dicho- esta bien lo are pero me tienes que acompañar, hasta el punto que se, se mudaron cerca de este pueblo. Igual no quiero ir sola.

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo- eres mentirosa, recién me habías dicho que no sabias donde Vivian ahora me sales que viven cerca.

-Bueno de que sepa mas o menos su ubicación no significa que valla a verlos-haciendo puchero.

-Jajajjaj eso queda para Misuki-dijo besándola tiernamente

-No soy vieja Sasuke, tu eres el asalta cunas-riéndose-

-Te voy a atrapar pequeña niña- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a su esposa.

_**Por otra parte:**_

* * *

Una pelinegra había salido de la casa de sus padres dejando una nota ya que ninguno se había dignado a salir del cuarto además en la casa no tenia refrigerios así que se fue directo a un súper a comprar.

Ella estaba feliz que sus padres estuviesen juntos después de tanto, ellos se amaban como la primera vez.

Olvidándose de que estaba haciendo se choco con una mujer. Era bella era de tez igual a su madre, su pelo era corto y rubio tenia sus años pero en su juventud debió ser la mujer mas linda pero tenia algo extraño sus ojos, eran mas oscuros el color jade pero se parecían mucho a los de su madre. Y por su poca atención a lo que estaba haciendo la había chocado y a esta se le habían caído los víveres que llevaba-

-Lo siento mucho, la ayudo señora –diciendo esto se agacho para recogerlos

-Mama rin y yo estamos listo-dijo un muchacho de cómo veinticinco años más o menos

-Ya voy hijo, me tropecé con esta linda chica sin querer –dijo la señora

Al joven, se le callo la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos. De la impresión que le dio.

-¿Sakura?-dijo casi en susurro.

* * *

_**Channn hola de nuevo... ¿como están? si lo se es cortito el próximo prometo que será largo. Ya estoy cerrando los cabos de esta historia me falta esto y algo mas…**_

_**Espero que les haiga gustado ¿se imaginan con quien se encontró Misuki? los dejo intrigados quizás no… bueno tengan un buen domingo o sábado lo que sea.**_

_**Nos vemos la otra semana..**_

_**Algún comentario, denuncia de muerte u otra cosa me dicen quiero saber, ya que estoy terminando necesito una ayudita-**_

_**1-Mato a Sasuke, echo esto Sakura se queda sola sin nadie.**_

_**2-salvo a Sasuke **_

_**3-lo dejo en incógnita, osea el cubo de hielo se queda en tratamiento nada mas.**_

_**4-Los vuelvo a separar**_

_**5-Elección de ustedes.**_

_**Desde ya gracias por seguir mi historia. Cuídense.**_


	8. final

_**Hola que tal, si lo se me atrase mucho pero les traigo un final ¿feliz? lo suprimí un poquito.**_

_**Se que me atrase pero les traigo un hermoso final, por cierto gracias por sus hermosos comentarios…**_

_**Nota al final: Disfruten **_

* * *

Era un momento incomodo en aquella estación de supermercado. Por cierta parte aquel muchacho miraba a la joven pelinegra con intriga, y duda algo le decía que era su hermana pero; era demasiado joven para el tiempo, no era que le decía vieja a su hermana pero esa chiquilla parecía tener catorce o quince, cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio y nunca tuvo esa oportunidad de despedirse.

-Lo siento creo que me esta confundiendo- dijo la pelinegra- Sakura es mi madre.

La señora la cual se había chocado estaba a punto de caerse de un desmallo, no solo escuchar llamar a su hijo con el nombre de aquella persona que abandonó alguna vez, si no enterarse que frente suyo estaba ni nada, ni nada menos que su nieta. Aquel pequeño fruto de su hija que no acepto, y a ambas dejo desamparadas.

-¿Tú… eres hija de mi hermana?-dijo asustado el muchacho

-Dios santo-La señora no tuvo mayor ocurrencia que abrazar a Misuki; la cual estaba más asustada que su tío, el cual se acababa de enterar que era su Tío.

-Amor ya nos vamos-dijo una muchacha rubia de ojos azules-¿Quién es esa chica? Pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

-Disculpen pero no conozco a nadie y no se de que me hablan-respondió cierta pelinegra- Hasta mis casi quince años la única familia; la que me a poyado es mi madre y mi tío Naruto, que siempre ayudo a mi y a mi madre a que podamos salir adelante aunque costara, nadie mas.

La señora solo la miro con tristeza en sus ojos, no sabia mucho como había sido la vida su niña pero al parecer fácil no había sido. Sólo esas personas conocía su nieta y a nadie mas.

-Me tengo que ir si no mis padres me matar por salir sin que ellos supiesen.-dijo alejándose.

-¿Dime como es tu nombre por lo menos?-dijo el muchacho

-Misuki Haruno Uchiha –dijo con orgullo pero se tuvo que largar de ahí por que esas personas querían saber más de su vida y la de su madre.

/

* * *

Por otra parte, cierta pareja de padres estaba sumamente alterados ya que su hija no aprecia; y había pasado mucho tiempo de su partida.

-¿Donde demonios estará? – Decía su padre, no quería pensar que le podría ocurrir algo como cuando la había salvado en aquel callejón, casi desnuda.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla Sasuke- dijo agarrando su bolso para marcharse, pero cierta pelinegra venia entrando con los víveres del supermercado.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? – grito su madre enfurecida.

-Yo… fui a comprar por que no había nada que me gustara en la heladera.-dijo cierta pelinegra asustada por la reacción de su madre.

-¡Tardaste mas de 2 horas Misuki! –Dijo enojado su padre- No quise ni pensar que te podría pasar algo parecido a la última vez-dijo neutro

-Esta bien, si tarde pero fue por que una persona me confundió contigo mamá-dijo mirando a su primogénita.

-¿Quién?- dijo repentinamente, ya que pocas personas la conocían en ese pequeño pueblo.

-Dijo que era tu hermano-dijo mostrando tranquilidad- tenia tus ojos verdes al igual que la señora que parecía ser su madre.

Su madre; si era aron su pequeño hermano entonces ella era su mamá. Lo que no entendía era por que estaban en el mismo lugar, tan cerca. Los mismos miedos y temores entraron al cuerpo de la pelirosa. Toda su vista se nublo de todo, de recuerdos, amistades dolores y amores, todo y de pronto esos recuerdos se transformaron en una pequeña oscuridad.

-Sakura- grito el pelinegro asustado por el desmayo de su esposa-Pero en cierta mente de la pelirosa pasaban muchas cosas.

* * *

_El hermoso paisaje alrededor, era totalmente puro, toda la vegetación que había era hermosa, sin ni una gota de contaminación. Arboles, flores, frutos y hasta aguas templadas, aunque todo era lindo no sabia donde estaba, ni quien era o como había llegado ahí, solo sabía que se quería quedar pero en el fondo de su corazón quería despertar._

_Pero sin ser vista, alguien la observaba, su mirada era tranquila hacia ella; vestía un traje de gala, su pelo era un rosa oscuro muchas veces parecía marón, pero seguía siendo joven en ese lugar._

_-Hija tanto tiempo...- dijo con nostalgia._

_-¿Papá?...ahora lo recuerdo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo queriendo preguntar mas._

_-Shhh…-dijo abrazándola- perdóname mi cielo, no quise echarte, se que cometí un gran error, se que no reparare el apoyo que necesitaste de mi lo se, pero tienes que perdonar a tu corazón, a tu madre...te lo pido por favor..._

_-no entiendo, quieres que perdone a todos – dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte – tuve miedo pero pude salir adelante o ¿no?_

_-Lo se y perdona aquello que te lastimaron, eres fuerte siempre lo has sido-dijo con orgullo- siempre fuiste mi orgullo aunque me enoje por ese bebé, nunca me decepcionaste hija mía._

_-¿Bebé?... ¿cual bebé?-dijo ya que no recordaba mucho._

_-El bebé que alegro tu corazón, que te lleno de gozo de alegría, qué te dijo mamá ese bebé y el que viene en camino para alegrar de nuevo tu vida.-dijo en susurro._

_-¿Viene en camino?- ahora si que no entendía nada._

_-Solo se feliz hija, esa felicidad que cambiaste que vuelva, pero renovada sin miedos e inseguridades, solo tu sonrisa, mi pequeña cerecita._

_Esa palabra, era cuando era niña su padre siempre se la decía, pero antes que ella respondiera su padre se alejaba el paisaje bello se iba y ella quedaba sola en una esquina, llorando de dolor. Pero cerca de ahí estaba una pequeña cuna adornada de pocas cosas, tan solo lo necesario y algunos trapos viejos que servían de colchón._

_-Es la cuna de Misuki…. – dijo recordando aquella cuna pobre que tuvo su hija cuando nació, ya que en ese tiempo tuvo hasta que robar por pan ya que no tenia trabajo en ese estado hasta que llego su tía a socorrerla. Pero en esa cuna no estaba su niña, había un pequeño niño. Tenía los ojos oscuros como la noche y el pelo rojo oscuro parecía que estaba solo, sin nadie pero al lado de esa cuna estaba un joven, jodidamente borracho y drogado, costaba distinguirlo pero al verlo mas cerca, era Sasuke , su Sasuke ._

_-Eres un maldito niñato que me jodío la vida –dijo mirándolo- pero yo ya la tenia jodida, tu me la terminaste de joder.-_

_Esa cuna estaba fea por que no había amor en su hogar, que ni por más dinero que podrían tener eran pobres del corazón._

_De pronto aquel muchacho la miro, le dedico una cálida mirada que a pesar de su estado estaba consiente de que ella lo estaba mirando._

_-Es hora de despertar Sakurita-dijo sonriendo- tu familia te espera._

–Mamá despierta por favor- dijo moviendo a su madre despacio.

–Tranquilaya esta despertando.-dijo sonriendo el Uchiha.

–Mmmmm ¿Qué paso?-dijo

–Te desmayaste mamá –dijo abrazándola- lo siento, no quise hacerte enfadar

–No importa Misuki, no fue tu culpa- dijo mostrando tranquilidad en su rostro-¿Te encontraste con mi mamá, verdad?

–No lo se, el chico que me hablo me dijo si era hija de su hermana tenia como unos veinticinco años y me llamo por tu nombre mamá

-Sakura será mejor que descanses-dijo el pelinegro serio como siempre- después hablaremos sobre esto.

La pelirosa solo asistió junto a su hija. Ella necesitaba descansar estaba demasiada intranquila sobre lo dicho de su hija, y su familia.

_/_

* * *

__En otra parte de la sala, los Uchihas estaban sentados cado uno enfrentados entre si. El desmayo de la pelirosa los preocupaba a ambos.

– ¿Ella estará bien papá?-dijo su hija preocupada por su madre

–Si, solo hay que dejarla descansar _–_Dijo pero antes de seguir conversando con su hija, pero antes de reaccionar un auto había estacionado al lado de su casa.

– ¿Quién será?-dijo dudosa su hija, pensando que era su tío Naruto pero para su sorpresa no lo era, si no al joven que hace unas horas se había encontrado en el supermercado.- ¡Ellos son!, los que conocen a mamá

-¿Como?- el pelinegro dudosamente abrió aquella puerta y se encontró con una figura femenina muy conocida. Ella por su parte no lo conocía, pero el ya la había visto hace años atrás cuando recién había conocido a su esposa.

-Hola disculpe pero seguimos a una joven que al parecer es mi sobrina – dijo el muchacho que la acompañaba, tal parecía que si era pariente de la peli rosa- se que es loco decir esto, pero necesitamos encontrar a una persona y puede ser que la chica sea hija de la persona que buscamos-.

-Busco a mi hija, Sakura Haruno- dijo la madre preocupada y a la vez con carácter serio- la perdí hace años por estupideces y enojos y no pienso hacerlo ahora, ¡así que si sabe algo de ella dígamelo!

La persona que estaba parada frente al pelinegro, parecía si ser su suegra, aunque la verdad viéndola hubiesen echo buena pareja con su difunto padre, ya que los dos tenían un podrido carácter.

-Pasen- dijo dándole la entrada a su casa- yo se donde puede estar Sakura Haruno

Ambos pasaron aquella sencilla casa, era normal un poco mas grande de lo que vivía su esposa pero seguía siendo sencilla. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos aparecía su hija mirando con cara extraña.

-Papá por que los dejaste pasar-dijo seria-.

-Creo que es mejor que llames a tu madre, ahora- dijo con un rostro normal como todo Uchiha.

La pelinegra solo asistió, dejando solos a las personas extrañas que había conocido en la mañana y a su padre.

-¿Mi hermana…?-dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido por el Uchiha.

-Ella es hija de tu hermana, tu sobrina Misuki- dijo mirándolo- ella es mi hija señora, yo le arruine la vida a su hija hace quince años atrás-

Mebuki Haruno estaba a punto de llorar o caerse desmayada. Después de tantos años se encontraba con el supuesto novio que tenía su hija cuando era adolecente si no que ahora era su marido.

-Yo….- la rubia no entendía nada, después de tantos años de búsqueda se encontraba con una nieta, un yerno y… hasta ese punto no sabia nada de su niña; pero antes de preguntar cierta pelirosa estaba parada frente a ella.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y algo de enojo; era una batalla de ojos jades. Aunque noto algo, su niña estaba mas madura ya no era su niña, era una madre fuerte y decisiva.

-¿Qué quiere señora?- dijo al parecer no se lo había tomado nada bien- quiere venir a golpearme de nuevo como aquella vez que les conté mi estado...- pero antes de seguir se dio cuanta que su hija estaba observando atenta, y tenia que medir algunas palabras.

-Sakura yo lo siento mucho-dijo en llanto – tu padre y yo te buscamos eternamente cuando nos enteramos que ya había nacido nuestro nieto-mirando a Misuki.

-Para que si nunca llegaron- quería decir muchas más palabras pero la mirada seria y atenta del pelinegro la hicieron parar.- ya el pasado es pasado, para que traer esos errores de nuevo-

-Sakura hermana- al fin pudo mirar a su hermano aron – soy yo aron, tu hermanito menor al que tanto querías ¿tu me odias a mi? o... ¿me echaras al igual que a mamá?-dijo atento

La pelirosa solo cerró sus ojos, y llevo su mente a otro lugar…

Después unas largas explicaciones y miles de perdones que ella no quería por que se había puesto demasiado orgullosa al fin entendió que había que perdonar como en el sueño le dijo su padre.

Su madre estaba de por si muy depresiva, su hermano dentro de poco se iba a casar y su padre, el había fallecido de la culpa que se había puesto en su corazón.

Al fin el corazón de dicha pelirosa libero el odio de todo, y pudo perdonar presentado a si a su hija, aquel fruto que lucho hasta verla hecha una mujercita hecha y derecha.

* * *

_**Tres semanas después: **_

En el centro clínica, cierta pareja estaba esperando ya que podía surgir una cura para el pelinegro ya que el llevaba el tratamiento podría tener un trasplante y para futuro poder tener una vida mejor.

-¿Tu crees que esto servirá?-dijo dudoso y preocupado

-Ten fe Sasuke Uchiha-dijo besando su frente – todo servirá, nada es para nada es solo para algo y es importante.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y beso a su esposa que amaba desde el día que la conoció, aunque tuvieron percances pudieron salir adelante junto su amada esposa.

* * *

_**Tiempo después….**_

El pelinegro sonría abiertamente junto a su esposa que tenia cuatro meses de embarazo. Según el medico habían a tener gemelos.

-Es una hermosa luna-dijo alegremente la embarazada.

\- No tan linda como tu-dijo riendo- juntos como el primer día

-¿He?-dijo sin entender, pero el solo la beso.-

-Como nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer te amo y como nuestros errores de nuestro pasado, así –dijo riendo de nuevo…

_Los errores que ellos cometieron en el pasado sufrieron en el presente, pero pudieron reparar de apoco esos pequeños errores y transformarlos en nuevos corazones de alegría._

* * *

**Hola ¿que les pareció el final? después de tanto tiempo lo termine, queda el epilogo de la nueva generación Uchiha si quieren lo subo... Felices vacaciones, navidad y prospero año nuevo. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**


	9. Epilogo

**_Hola como les va, se que acorte mucho en final… es por temas personales, y un poco quizás deje la escritura por un tiempo ya que no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo ¿Por qué? por que mi pequeña imaginación se fue a drogarse por ahí… en fin ojala les haiga gustado en final-_**

**_Espero que tuvieran una feliz navidad:) y prospero año nuevo, pos quizás renueve mis pilas y venga con una escritura e imaginación mejor (? (ojala).Un abrazo a todos.… _**

**Epilogo:**

* * *

Una pelinegra de tez blanca caminaba seria por los pasillos de la empresa. Aun tenía la sonrisa plena de cuando era adolecente, y sus ojos jades eran lo que mas le gustaba de ella misma. Aunque su mirada era seria, no se enojaba muy seguido pero su pequeño hermano la hacia enojar demasiado, por que el con sus diecisiete años quería ser el principal apoderado de la popular empresa Uchiha e hijos.

Para ella su pequeño hermano, Sanosuke no era capas ni menos responsable de llevar dicha empresa; ella con sus treinta y dos años, con demasiados estudios en su cabeza, siempre tenia los reclamos de su padre. Que creía que por ser mujer y solterona no tendría el carácter suficiente para llevar la situación; pero en eso se había equivocado por ella era capas de todo, aun siendo mujer. Aunque en las ultimas semanas, su padre había tenia mucho interés en su hermano, aun recordaba cuando habían firmado todo para que ella fuera la legitima dueña de todo, pensando el que iba a fallecer había dejado toda su fortuna para ella. Sus hermanos gemelos, Yuki y Sanosuke no estaban en la lista de herencia, aunque sonara mal, ellos no tenían que por que haber nacido.

Yuki por su parte, no le importaba mucho el apellido Uchiha, era mas libre lo que ella no fue a partir de sus quince, no tuvo mucha libertad de la que su hermana llevaba. No era por envidia u otra cosa pero su pequeña hermanita, era bastante alocada cuando ella… a pesar de sus treinta y dos años, no había encontrado el amor de su vida. Y su hermano, era un mujeriego de cuarta, ninguno de ellos podría llevar dicha situación ni menos enfrentarse a poderosos empresarios. Aun quería saber el por que su padre tenia tanto interés por su hermano, no le iba a permitir que el le diera las riendas a un irresponsable adolescente, no era que le importase el dinero, ni la empresa pero no iba a permitir que su trabajo y esfuerzo se fuera por la borda, ella era una Uchiha y ni por mas que no fuera hombre no le iba a permitir ninguna estupidez a los hombres de la casa.

No sabía igualmente que le tenía preparado su padre. Ya que la había citado en aquella empresa que el mismo no se daba por darse una jubilación, aun cuando ya estaba en los cincuenta.

Al tocar la puerta de la oficina, solo se digno a decir un "adelante" detrás de ese gran mural.

Al entrar solo vio a un hombre con su mirada seria como siempre con mas años si y ya las arrugas de su rostro eran notorias, aun recordaba cuando el había cantado en su fiesta de quince, parecía tan feliz, ahora solo quedaba la pequeña gota de su felicidad y juventud transformándolo en un viejo amargado.

-¿Para que me necesitabas padre? –dijo intranquila aquella pelinegra.

-Misuki… como sabrás los años se me están viniendo encima-dijo con su cara neutra como siempre- Y como eres la heredera principal de la empresa y la única que llevara la empresa por un buen camino.

\- Ve al grano papá- dijo seria ya que su padre estaba dando muchas vueltas en el asunto.-

\- Quiero que la empresa Uchiha se una con los Uzumaki- dijo intranquilo- Tienes que casarte con el hijo primogénito de Naruto.

No entendía el por que su padre quería semejante locura, era verdad, cuando era niña estaba enamorada de Aru Uzumaki, es mas había salido con el tres años cuando había empezado la universidad pero luego de disputas dieron por terminado la relación por la perdida de su embarazo producto de un enojo con el Uzumaki.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo seria- otro error no volveré a cometer, prefiero mejor quedarme soltera pero nunca sola

-Misuki ya no eres una niña- dijo esa voz paternal que hace tiempo no escuchaba- Se muy bien lo que paso con el Uzumaki o ¿crees que soy tonto?

Su padre lo sabia, ella pensaba que nadie lo sabia es mas tenia asegurado que en ese viaje a Italia nadie se enteraría, era joven igualmente con tan solo veinte años no hubiese sabido que hacer o que no, solo sabia que el amor de su vida como ella creía nunca la iba amar ni menos con hijo de por medio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes...?-dijo con miedo

-Tu depresión, tu carácter me hicieron entender muchas cosas- dijo mirándola- hubieses sido una excelente madre, nunca lo dudes…

Ella solo se digno a abrazar aquella persona que a pesar de sus errores la amaba incondicionalmente y la apoya. Sabia que ella siempre amo al Uzumaki y jamás le reclamo nada.

-Yo cometí muchos errores, tú no tienes por que volver a repetir la historia de nuevo-dijo- nunca dejes de luchar por nada. Se que si me hubieses dicho eso mucho antes, seguro no me agradaría el partido para ti pero tu lo amas, y el también-

-Como…-dijo con duda-

-No te haría casar con nadie, si en realidad no te amara. Mi pequeña copia.

-Jajá no seas así-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte-

-Tu eres el resultado de tu madre y mío –dijo con risa- aunque de tu madre sacaste esas dos hermosas joyas.

-Te quiero papá-dijo besando su mejilla

-No creas que tú hermana no se salva, dentro de poco ya va a ver-

-déjala no importa-dijo y se despidió.

* * *

/_en otro lugar/_

Horas después de la charla con su padre, observaba aquella plaza que sus padres tanto le charlaban. Una plaza llena de recuerdo, dolores tristeza y amores.

Esa plaza que su madre tuvo tristezas ahí tuvo su primer amor, el único que al igual que su madre sufrió por amor.

-Sabia que te iba a encontrar- dijo el rubio.

-Para que me quieres Aru si total ya obtendrás todo hasta el dinero-

-No quiero eso Misuki-dijo con triste.- no me interesa nada de tu dinero, solo te quiero a ti.

Le pelinegra solo sonrió, recordó el amor que tuvo su padre a su madre y lo que le costo volverse a ganar la confianza de las dos.

Ella si lo amaba a pesar de que el siempre le discutía celándola también, producto de la poca atención se deprimió y perdió a su bebe, pero eso era un mal recuerdo un mal paso. Su padre le había dicho que el la amaba. Tenia que confirmarlo.

-Renuncia a todo-dijo la pelinegra –Vayámonos lejos alquilemos un barco y naveguemos por tu el mundo.

-¿Es enserio? pero- el recordó que era una promesa navegar, apenas se casaran igualmente ambos eran jóvenes, el pensó que ella ya lo había olvidado.-Esta bien ya no te dejare gatita, nunca mas.

Ella lo beso fue un beso tierno lleno de sentimientos, esta vez lucharía por el, por todo ese amor dejando todo para no temer mas.

/

* * *

-Sabes… tendrás que sacarle a uno de los gemelos el libertinaje para que puedan manejar la empresa- dijo la pelirosa mirándolo de reojo a su marido.

-Ya lo se, pero solo temporal por que yo se que Misuki volverá-dijo- Y mas vale que el Uzumaki vuelva con ella si no temo que mi hija quedara viuda.

Su esposa sonrió, sabia lo celoso que era mas con su hija mayor, pero eso si tenia seguro que el Uzumaki valoraría a su pequeño ser, si no se le adelantaría a su esposo, eso si.

* * *

_**hola faltando 45 minutos para las doce les deseo Feliz año, quizás ya en su país es 2015 pero igualmente, les deseo lo mejor muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta loca historia. Es verdad la termine rápida, fue una buena critica pero ya no tenia mucha imaginación pero igual ojala fuera de su agrado.**_

_**No los conozco y quizás nunca los haga, pero les deseo lo mejor.**_

_**¡Feliz año! Nos vemos... el año que viene.**_


End file.
